jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C -17 Iderati
'Node C -17 Iderati ' Iderati is another location in the Ur-Engai Third Imperium. A rich agricultural garden world located in the Five Sisters Subsector of the Spinward Marches. The system lies on the Sisters' Reach section of the Spinward Main. Iderati is a high technology planet. Iderati is a member of the Imperium and serves as the capital of the subsector. The system contains a Naval Base. Regency wags like to say that, if the Five Sisters are the Regency Australia, then Iderati is the Regency Canberra, a place so boring that it was the self- described "sleep therapy capital of the world." Native Ideratians dispute this as a matter of pride. Their world is safe and quiet, and lacks the hurly-burly and sully industry of Karin or Mirriam. It is true that the world is more park than community, more resort than industrial center. Iderati was originally settled in 413 by the Imperial Navy to take advantage of its habitable climate and rich resources for fleet resupply and recreation. When District 267 became an official Imperial subsector, the world was made the capitol, and the 208th Fleet established its Headquarters here. Iderati owed, even more than Mirriam or any other Five Sisters world, its existence to the Navy. Off duty naval personnel used the world as their main R&R facility. Navy and Marine families had a marked preference for the world over the Sister's other naval systems. Naval repair and support facilities became the world's primary industry. In accordance with the Navy's wishes, and their own desire for privacy, the Dukes of Iderati discouraged settlement by making most of the world a conservancy under the strict oversight of the Navy and its supporting bureaucracy. Eventually this bureaucracy was spun off to become the current world government. Like many military posts, the locals and their officials are rather conservative, and many openly disparage the "gunslinger" economic cultures of worlds like Wonstar and Mirriam. Environmental laws are rather strict, and economic development is confined to the just a small number of urban and commercial areas. Eighty percent of the world is almost virgin wilderness that is heavily patrolled by the world's police, the Outback Rangers. Despite this oversight, hunting, fishing and camping are encouraged, and no area of the world is off-limits to intelligent intrusion, as long as environmental regulations are followed. The world's amenities are very well developed, especially health care and education, to keep social peace and contentment, and to prevent social strife from spilling over into the outback. Prime 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Open, Beach Side 05:00 - Open - Forested Wilderness 06:00 - Large (Locked) 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - Open, Hillock outside of Large City Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to c -16 (Krunk's Guys) 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to Alt C -18 (Germany 1906) 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) System 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Iderati IV Rock ball 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Iderati VII Iceball moon (ruins) 8, nothing useful, or enclosed 11:00 - (Locked) Stellar 12:00 - (Locked) Mirriam 01:00 - Jone (Navy Base, Amber Warning) 02:00 - (Locked) Karin 03:00 - (Locked) Ucella 04:00 - Penelope (Former Terraforming Boondoggle) 05:00 - (Locked) Emape (world) 06:00 - (Locked) Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Raschev (world) 08:00 - (Locked) Gothe (world) 09:00 - (Locked) Wonstar (world) 10:00 - (Locked) Froin (world) 11:00 - (Locked) Lakou (world) Jone Jone is an Imperial hellworld located within the Sisters' Reach section of the Spinward Main in the Five Sisters Subsector of the Spinward Marches. The system contains a Naval Base that is is the main training center for the 208th Fleet. Jone has been issued an Amber Zone travel advisory. Jone is one of the five worlds named by the merchant captain Ignaz Ruffleran after one of his daughters. 0433 Jone (Imperial) - Amber Zone Starport: Class IV - Naval base. Diameter: 6,837 miles (10,900 km). Atmosphere: Dense oxygen-nitrogen tainted by an unusual mix of gases at lower altitudes. Hydrographics: 15%. Climate: Hot. Population: 70 million. Government: Civil service bureaucracy. Control Level: 2. Tech Level: 9. World Trade Number: 4.5. The Terhmelern dome is a known object on Jone, but no one knows what it's for. It's wired up and a small science crew tries to think of ways to analyze it further. The most confusing thing to the science crew is that the dome is utterly impervious to anything but light. So their internal monitors report via comm-laser. A Squad of Marines and the scientists will come running if the dome gets intruders. Penelope: A pleasant desert world located in the middle of the subsector. It had the unlikely role, in the last years before the Civil War of being the downfall for the Imperial Ministry of Colonization. At the same time that the MoCol was initiating the Jonkeereen project, it was researching desert world terra-forming methods in a parallel project. Penelope became one of several worlds, scattered around the Imperium, that were settled as "testbeds" for these methods. Previously unsettled, a colony of researchers and pioneers was established after the Third Frontier War to test the MoCol's terra-formation protocols. As MoCol began to develop excessive zeal and hubris in the 1000s, the project began to take on grandiose dimensions. The research had produced limited but promising results, and project managers began to expand their efforts from simple research projects into application of it towards real terra-formation. A number of testbed worlds were converted into full terra-formation projects, and of these Penelope was the most hyped and fully funded. MoCol is estimated to have poured trillions of credits of the taxpayers money into these mega-engineering projects, despite objections from their own scientific staffs, the IISS and the Ministry of Science over their scale, cost, dubious methods and feasibility. Many projects bogged down in bureaucratic stonewalling and inter-agency disputes. But Penelope had the benefit of its remote location and the support of the local nobility to keep it going. Under MoCol supervision from its offices on Iderati, the world was bombarded with redirected cometary debris. Vaporaters extracted subterranean water and expelled it into the atmosphere. Massive "groomers" altered the world's albedo to reflect more sunlight. A sulfide haze was created to further cool the world surface. Plant life was introduced around reservoirs to provide shading. And an extensive underground network of cisterns and canals were constructed, criss-crossing the world. There was even talk of using Meson Guns to heat the world's interior to induce volcanism, thereby bringing more moisture to the surface. In the end, after nearly a century of work, the Penelope had yet to create a single natural body of water, and the planet was scarred by worthless construction projects and their debris. Disgusted with MoCol, the First Regent terminated the program in 1134. Citing Penelope as clear evidence of the Ministry's ineptitude and superfluousness, Norris sacked it, merging its personnel with the Ministry of Conservation in 1136 to form the Ministry of Interior. With the termination of the project, Penelope's population was suddenly unemployed, but were buoyed up by development money released from the appropriation funds for the project. Ironically enough, the world's emergence into an integrated member of the Regency was overseen by chastened former project managers now working for MoI. The local economy is now self-reliant thanks to dry agriculture methods and mining of its under-devloped mineral resources. To aid in the world's development, Jonkereen were permitted to settle the world in the 1140s and now make up 12 percent of the population. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes